The Sofa Theorem
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: When Leonard wakes up one morning to find the TARDIS behind the sofa, he knows that life as he knows it will never be the same. Sheldon can't contend with the fact that a television show is real, and that there is someone in the world smarter than him. Sparks will fly...
1. Chapter 1

**Well. For those of you that follow me, I have a poll on my profile about crossovers.**

**This is not the outcome of that. This is an idea I got from a person I know called Aaron AKA King of Drums. He basically reviewed it to me. I hope he's actually bothering to read this though.**

**It is only chapter 1. It will be an MC, but not regularly updated. It will basically be short chapters. Just some fun I can have, thanks to 'Azz'.**

**So, please review, tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1: Behind The Sofa

"Um… Sheldon?" Leonard asked, padding through to the kitchen, his eyes still slightly bleary with sleep. Was he dreaming? It was possible that he might still be dreaming.

"Yes?" Leonard's wayward roommate – the one and only Sheldon Cooper – looked up from his laptop, taking a sip of his tea (or, as he might refer to it as, a 'hot beverage'). "Leonard, you have exactly one hour to get up, get dressed, and…" He trailed off, looking at Leonard expectantly.

Leonard didn't answer, as he was still squinting at the fuzzy shape behind the sofa, whilst trying to fiddle for his glasses. Sheldon let out a sigh, and shook his head.

"The answer is 'and take me to work', Leonard." He sighed. "Sometimes I really wonder how you got your PhD."

By this point, Leonard had found his glasses, along with an empty chocolate bar wrapper, and had pushed them onto his nose. Sheldon was still babbling nonsense, but like normal, Leonard was not paying any attention. He was too busy staring, half in amazement, half in excitement.

"Shut up." He said, loudly and clearly. This clearly took his mad roommate aback, but, much like every other time, Leonard didn't care.

"Shut up?" Sheldon echoed, his eyes wide. "Leonard, in Section 5, paragraph 7 of the Roommate Agreement, it clearly states-"

"SHELDON WHY DO WE HAVE THE TARDIS IN OUR APARTMENT?" Leonard asked, speaking over Sheldon, almost yelling. Sheldon jumped, and looked behind him, directly at where Leonard was staring.

"But…" Sheldon murmured. "But… that shouldn't be possible…"

Because, there, right behind the sofa, was the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Out From The Sofa

The Doctor opened the door, and grinned at Clara. "Come on!" He said cheerily, ignoring his companion's incredulous stare.

"...Doctor?" Clara asked, staring at him like she'd seen a ghost. "Uh... Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Of course I'm okay." The Doctor pulled a face, his hand still resting on the TARDIS door. "Clara, come on, you have to get back to PE soon ."

"His name's Danny." Clara insisted, but she grabbed her jacket and stepped out of the doors. "Where are we?" She asked, still facing the TARDIS doors.

"The Ganofraz System." The Doctor explained, before stepping out beside Clara and drinking in the sight before them.

There was silence. Clara slowly turned around - knowing full well that when the Doctor was speechless, then something was VERY WRONG.

She turned around. It was a normal room (judging by the interior) and there was a sofa not a centimetre in front of the Doctor. This wasn't the problem, however.

The problem wasn't their destination either. The TARDIS was not known for its accuracy, so the fact that they appeared to have materialised on Earth was no big deal.

But WHERE they had arrived...

The Doctor addressed the two men in the room first, as Clara still seemed to be in shock. "Ah." He said, grimacing. "Sorry about arriving in your living room."

The man further away- dressed in a red plaid dressing gown and spectacles, did not say a word.

His roommate was sat on the sofa, a book of complex algorithms on his lap. He sat up suddenly, letting loose a wild grin that unnerved Clara immensely.

"...Would you like a hot beverage?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Sofa Proximity

"What?" The Doctor scoffed, his accent coming through stronger than ever. "We casually appear in your living room, and you offer us drinks?"

"That's the accepted protocol for when there are guests." The tall man stood up, extending his hand. "My name is Dr Sheldon Cooper, and the man currently staring at you, spilling tea over his crotch, is my roommate Dr Leonard Hofstadter."

Clara's eyes widened further. _No, surely not. Robin Hood was real, but SHELDON COOPER? _

Leonard yelped, looking down at his dressing gown, which was unfortunately soaked around the genital area. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before turning around and hurrying away, into the back of the flat,

"Finally, primitive species with _manners._" The Doctor turned to Clara with a meaningful look. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Clara Oswald."

By the look on Sheldon's face, what the Doctor had said was not the right thing. "Excuse me?" He asked, rather affronted. "_Primitive species? _What are you a Doctor of anyway? I bet it's English."

Now it was Clara's time to clear her throat. "Excuse me," She said regally. "But I happen to be an English _teacher._"

"Then it's you that's the primitive species, not me." Sheldon shrugged, before turning back to a positively incensed Doctor. "What are you a Doctor of then?"

"Of _time_." The Doctor said condescendingly. "Please don't insult my companion, I haven't got angry yet and I'm not sure how bad my temper is."

"But that makes no sense!" Sheldon insisted, Clara harrumphing in the background. "You can be a Doctor of many stupid things, like zoology, but not time."

"Okay, I'm just 'The Doctor' then." The Doctor shrugged, his voice raising. "What are _you _a Doctor of _then?"_

Sheldon at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed, but it soon passed. "Theoretical physics." He said regally, before turning to the back of the flat. "LEONARD?" He yelled. "I DON'T LIKE THESE PEOPLE!"

"Well that's good, because _we _don't like you!" Clara said hotly, crossing her arms and looking up at Sheldon with a dark glare. "SIT DOWN!"

"No." Sheldon said, his eyes narrowing. "You're just a teacher with little physical or mental ability."

"SIT DOWN!" Clara yelled.

"I hate you…" Sheldon muttered, before begrudgingly sitting down.

Leonard rushed through to the living room, hurriedly buttoning his shirt up. He looked at the scene, and his jaw dropped. "Wha-?" He trailed off, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you for your co-operation." Clara finished, exhaling through her nose and turning to the Doctor. "Now, Doctor, would you like to explain why we are in a TV show?"


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!  
**

**No, not Hitler (obscure reference lel) but ME! WRITING AGAIN! **

**Thank you to everyone that didn't give up on me. And this story. This story will be completed.**

Chapter Four: The Sofa Complex

"WE ARE NOT IN A TV SHOW!" The Doctor yelled, pressing one hand to his forehead as he looked around the room. "Clara, we are simply... In a living room, this is _not _some stupid television show that you enjoy watching for _some stupid reason-_"

"Excuse me!" Sheldon glared, standing back up. Leonard decided to hide behind the TARDIS, which was still neatly parked behind the sofa. "I am _not _in a television show, thank you very much!"

The Doctor nodded at Sheldon, before turning Clara, gesturing at the tall man with one wrinkled hand. "See!" he said, with a exasperated sigh. "Clara, even the preying mantis knows that this isn't a television show! Honestly..."

Leonard slowly emerged from behind the TARDIS. "Sheldon," he said, with a notable glare in the direction of his flatmate. "Why don't you go across the hall and tell Penny that the Doctor and Clara are here?" he suggested, inwardly hoping that this would finally get his girlfriend to believe in the magic that was Doctor Who. How could Penny not like Doctor Who? That was like a human not liking chocolate milk!

"But Penny doesn't like Doctor Who." Sheldon said matter-of-factly, ignoring Leonard's pointed glare.

"Go and get Penny," Leonard glared.

Sheldon gave his roommate a look, before leaving the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. The Doctor and Clara stood, awkwardly in the middle of the room, before Leonard hastily cleared his throat. "Ah, sit down," he said quickly, gesturing to the sofa and armchair, pulling a chair out from the desk for himself. "Um... I'm sorry about Sheldon..."

"Don't be," Clara said, with shining eyes. "It's great to meet you two! It really is-"

"_What _my companion is trying to say is that," The Doctor cut in quickly, slapping a hand over Clara's mouth. "Is that Sheldon is a complete and utter twat and we don't know why we're here."

Leonard opened his mouth, about to something, when the door slammed open again and a blonde woman walked in, mouth dropping open at the pair on the sofa. "WAIT, SHELDON'S NOT CRAZY!" she yelled, before whipping her phone out, snapping a picture of the two.


End file.
